oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Trollweiss Mountain
Trollweiss Mountain is the huge snowy mountain in the Troll Country. The quest Troll Romance must be complete and players must have a sled to travel over it. To reach it, players must travel through a series of tunnels and paths in the Troll Country filled with highly aggressive and dangerous Ice trolls, finally emerging on the very summit. On this peak the gnomish explorer Brambickle can be found. flowers are found in the valley of Trollweiss Mountain.]] Trollweiss Mountain is one of the largest mountains in RuneScape. It is covered year-round in a thick layer of ice and snow, and powerful winds constantly sweep across it. Because of its harsh environment, little can survive on it apart from ice wolves, large evergreen trees, and the endangered Trollweiss flower. The mountain slopes steeply go down from north to south, making going back on foot impossible. To travel back to civilisation, players must have a sled in their inventory. Along the slope are several item respawns, such as sapphires, chaos runes, and extra sleds. Once the player has travelled across the entire mountain, they will arrive at a small area at the south end of the mountain. The only way out from that area is through a small troll-infested tunnel that leads to both Keldagrim and the Fremennik Province. There are no settlements on Trollweiss Mountain, although trolls are known to visit it from time to time. Interestingly, the only settlement in the area is beneath the mountain itself. Directly underneath the mountain lies the underground dwarven metropolis of Keldagrim, which was founded thousands of years ago during the God Wars. Without the Trollweiss Mountain to shelter the dwarves, it is very possible that the dwarves would have been driven to extinction. Much of the snow on Trollweiss Mountain has slowly been forced beneath the surface by falling into crevices. From there, it makes its way down very slowly until it reaches molten activity, causing it to melt. It then finds its way even farther down until it finally penetrates the ceiling of large underground caverns. From there it collects to form the River Kelda, which flows through Keldagrim. Getting there *Go to Trollheim (teleport there using the Trollheim Teleport or walk there via Burthorpe or the Fremennik Province). *Go up the north-western path north of Trollheim (use Protect from Missiles if the Thrower trolls target you). *Do not go through the ice gate! When you reach the gate, instead go west. You will climb up to a tunnel entrance. While outside, the cold will affect your stats and run energy. *Enter the tunnel and go to the other end. Beware of Ice trolls (Protect from Melee is effective here). *Exit the tunnel, and you're on top of Trollweiss Mountain. Trivia *Jagex has stated that the word 'Trollweiss' is a German word, so it is pronounced 'Trol-vise'. *The German word 'weiss' (also spelled as 'weiß') means 'white' in English. The name is a play on the mountain flower found in the alps above the treeline "Edelweiss". *It is unknown where or why volcanic activity occurs below Trollweiss mountain, or why the snow isn't simply evaporated when it comes into contact with it. It is likely that the pressure of the snowflakes on top of the bottom layer causes it to melt, otherwise it wouldn't be able to go very far into the ground in the first place. The idea of magma below Trollweiss yet above Keldagrim that has no effect on either may be a myth. Category:Mountains